


let's see what our hearts wanna do

by moriartyscrown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyscrown/pseuds/moriartyscrown
Summary: Prompt: Michelle x Peter, Hogwarts AU, a whole lotta fluff, one shot





	let's see what our hearts wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me :)  
> It's super short  
> Created for the Captain Handsome's Holiday Gift Exchange over at Tumblr.  
> Constructive criticism appreciated x

"Watch out!" a voice yelled, but before she could shake off the daze of reading a particularly good book, Michelle was tackled to the ground.

A bludger whizzed by her, barely missing her head. She let out a quiet groan and looked down to see a mop of dark brown hair. The boy scrambled off of her, muttering apologies. "-so sorry, I just couldn't call out to you in time, I'm- just gonna stop now-sorry! I'm Parker, I mean Peter- Peter Parker"

Michelle grunted, leaning down to pick up her book and dusted it off. "It's fine. I mean you helped me, so whatever," she mumbled, retying her green scarf. "And if anyone's at fault it's those dweebs," she said gesturing at the players and glaring in their direction. 

Flash, Gryffindor's average-at-best seeker, was flying in their direction on his rather expensive Firebolt Supreme. "Hey Penis Parker! She's out of your league, don't bother trying," he yelled, snickering.

Michelle noticed how Peter turned red and immediately dropped his gaze to the ground, fiddling with his hands.

Flash returned with the bludger in his hand, and looked at Peter with a smirk. He opened his mouth, but paused, noticing Michelle's icy glare and flew off with just a token insult, muttering under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized again with a sigh, "He's always been like that, you just get used to it after a while" 

It's not that Michelle is dumb, she's seen the guy hovering around her enough times for it to be a coincidence and well, she can't deny he's cute either, what with his doe brown eyes and floppy messed up hair.

"Michelle," she said bluntly, "Um, I'm Michelle "

"I know," Peter said blushing harder. "I mean we are in the same Charms class and you're the best in the class too!" 

Michelle busied herself with shoving her book in her bag to hide the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

When she looked back up she saw Peter fidgeting with his hands and opening his mouth to say something just to close it immediately, looking everywhere but her. She enjoyed his squirming for a while but decided to finally put him out of his mercy. 

"Tomorrow, Hogsmeade, The Hog's Head?," she asked with a smirk.

"What?," Peter squeaked, jumping slightly and reddening impossibly more as he tried to form words, "Like a date?".

Michelle faltered, she wondered if she had read the situation wrong and had jumped to conclusions and was about to take it all back and ready ignore him for the rest of her school life and probably,  
even after, when he finally replied.

"Yeah! That's cool! I mean I'd love to" 

Michelle was faced with the most blinding grin she had ever seen, and of course it made him more cuter; not that she'd ever admit it out loud. She couldn't help but offer a tiny smile of her own.

"I have Potions now. So yeah um, see you tomorrow," he muttered, smile not waning in the slightest.

Only when his back was turned did Michelle let her own smile grow, and if that smile lingered for the rest of the day it wasn't anyone's business but her own. 

********************

It wasn't a good day for Peter Parker.

First, he woke up late and had no time to go down to the grand hall to eat, and on top of that he could barely concentrate in Transfiguration. And it was his favorite subject too! This would usually be the time he searched out his ravenclaw friend, Ned Leeds but Ned was busy with his classes too. 

All in all, it was not a good day for Peter Parker.

So, it was only normal he headed out to the Quidditch field to clear his head and it was only normal he couldn't catch a break there either. But what was not normal was that the whole situation worked out in his favor, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not with his luck. 

He rushed to Potions, a class he shared with Ned, with a spring in his step and a smile on his face which did not go unnoticed. 

"Woah someone's in a happy mood today," his friend remarked with a grin, "Especially after not showing up to breakfast, so clearly something happened! Spill, Parker."

And for the life of him, Peter couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Michelle asked me out on a date!" he whispered exited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"For Merlin's sake Pete! You couldn't have told me earlier?" Ned demanded, arms failing as he grabbed his friend in his excitement, his own smile growing too.

Ned knew all about his huge crush on the slytherin girl, he had been subjected to lovelorn sighs every time she was near them and exited blabbering of how smart she is all the time, after all.

"Parker! Leeds! This is a classroom if you haven't forgotten," Professor Snape said sharply, with a sneer on his face. However, that didn't deter Peter from telling all that had happened in exited scribbles and rushed whispers.

Once all their classes were over, Peter and Ned decided to go to the library to get all their homework done to make sure Peter is free the next day. Homework did a good job of distracting him and by the time he reached his dorm, he was so tired that all he could manage to do was change his clothes and fall on the bed before sleep overcame him.

********************

Peter was nervous. Very nervous.

It's not that he couldn't sleep, all the excitement of the day wore him down. But as soon as he woke up, the nerves started to creep in. And by the time he came down to the grounds, he had worked himself into quite a panic. 

Ned took one look at him and groaned loudly. "Pete, I told you not to think too much about this! It'll go just fine. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave?"

"I don't know Ned," Peter whined," What if I mess it up completely and she never ever wants to see me again?"

"Peter you are adorable. Trust me, nothing will go wrong. If it does, just remember I can do a pretty good Obliviate charm," Ned said cheekily 

Peter couldn't help but laugh, "You're right, I'm just nervous that's all, I mean-I like her a lot."

"You'll be fine, well that is if you leave now, or the only thing you'll be is late," Ned said shoving him towards the train, " Good luck! Oh, I need to hear everything that happened first thing in the morning!"

"I will! Bye Ned!" Peter called out waving to his friend as he ran out to the train.

******************

Hogsmeade was bustling with activity. The streets and shops all covered with a light dusting of snow, only made the place more welcoming. As they had planned, Peter stood near The Hog's Head, rubbing his hands to fight off the cold as he waited for Michelle.

Before he could start panicking that she wouldn't show up, Peter felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Michelle with her sytherin scarf tight around her neck, snow on her hair and a light pink blush to her cheeks that he liked to think was because of him; but was most probably because of the cold.

"Hi Michelle," he managed to croak out, clearing his throat.

Michelle was second doubting herself from the moment she asked Peter out, but all those doubts vanished in front of his cute grin and wide eyes, with his perpetually messy hair tucked into a beanie.

"Hey Peter"

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Tomes and Scrolls Bookshop instead? I mean I know it isn't the usual place you go for a date but you like books and I like them too, no wait it's a stupid idea nevermind-"

Michelle cut him off, "Peter, that's an amazing idea. Let's go there, I know I'd like it better there anyway"

"Really?" Peter asked shyly.

"Yeah now come on," she said dragging him towards the shop.

The shop was festive and little floating balls of light had been set up on the ceiling, Peter huffed a sigh of relief for making the right call.

Michelle darted into the shop with an ease that reeked of familiarity, looking for books on the endless shelves. Grabbing a couple of books off the shelf they sat in a cozy corner near a window. The view was stunning and it was the perfect place to read. 

Michelle was pleasantly surprised to find out that Peter had read most of the books she liked, and soon they found themselves passionately debating about the finer points of ' Kokain Nästet ', and how Edgar's novel influenced Quidditch's potrayal in further books.

They were inevitably kicked out, laughing and giggling, by the owner for making too much noise. By that time it was already evening and both of them were shocked how time seemed to fly by. Not wanting the day to end just yet, they decided to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop.

The shop was warm and welcoming, they drank their tea in companionable silence, relishing the silence as much as the chatter.

When it was finally time to leave, Michelle was surprised to feel Peter grab her hand and lock their hands together. She looked up to see his bambi brown eyes wide and a deep blush on his face. She bit back a grin and squeezed his hand before holding on tight. 

They walked to the castle hand in hand, taking in the scenery with easy conversation. And by the time they reached the sytherin dormitory, it was late with only a few people still hanging about.

Michelle turned to face Peter, feeling out of depth and unsure about what to do. He looked nervous and was worrying his lips.Should she kiss him she wondered, eyes flickering to his lips involuntarily.

Shit. Peter noticed. She messed it up.

She felt nervous all of a sudden, she hadn't felt this way about anyone before Peter. The whole butterflies-in-your-stomach and giddy feelings weren't her scene, yet it was now. Because of Peter. It was disconcerting but not unwelcome, surprisingly.

Peter's eyes lit up with determination like he had made a decision he wasn't sure of but he was going to follow through anyway. It must be his much talked about gryffindor bravery, she thought idly.

Peter leaned in close."I'm gonna-uh- kiss you now, if that's alright?" he breathed.

"Yes, please"

He leaned up on his tip toes, clutching at her arms and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. Once he started to lean back, Michelle surged forward and kissed him properly. They were lost in each other, learning and exploring and when they finally broke apart it was more due to want of air than any desire to move away from each other.

The sight before her made her smile in spite of herself. Peter's hair was messed up even more, if that was possible and he looked freshly kissed, chest heaving. She reluctantly pulled back, not wanting to escape his warmth but managed to brush their lips together one last time.

"So, um next time we'll go to the great lake?" Peter asked hopefully.

Her smile widened into a grin. "Getting ahead of ourselves are we? What makes you think I want to go on a second date?" she asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

Peter blinked. "Oh? Oh! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, I don't know why I said that-"

He cut himself off when he saw Michelle's shoulders shaking with repressed laughter and soon enough she was laughing out loud. Getting teased was worth it if this is the result, Peter thought, loving the fact that he could hear her laugh at least once.

"Is this what I've gotten myself into?" Peter teased back, eyes alight with humor.

"Having second thoughts, Parker?"

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @webheadstan  
> Title from the song "Let's see what the night can do" by Jason Marz


End file.
